Blurred Memories
by fanfic-fanatic1509
Summary: One night and two separate accounts leading to lives being pulled together in impossible circumstances!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lifting her young son into her arms, she let out a gentle sigh, today was the day she had to uproot her eighteen month old son and move him half way down the country, she glanced round the bear flat and tears filled her eyes, today would be a difficult day. She wasn't proud of herself but her son had a right to know his father and the man had the right to know he has a son. She watched his face light up as he cuddled her "Mumma" he spoke. He was a bubbly, excitable child and having only ever had her he was completely dependent on her. Two years ago Stevie Moss found herself in a impossible position, she had slept with a man who she deemed a close friend and then had to abandon her life as she knew it, to escape her feelings for him. She had transferred to Southport police station and was now living in Liverpool. She hadn't found out she was pregnant until six weeks after she had left, five weeks after their drunken fumble that left her feeling used and battling difficult feelings towards the man. Kissing her son's head she stroked his blonde locks from his forehead. Praying all would go well today she carried him from her little one bedroom flat and began to strap him into her car, taking one last glance up at her home she moved back up the stone steps and posted her keys inside the letterbox before joining her son in the car. Her and her son's few belongings packed up in the boot, they set off on the journey that could change both of their lives forever.

* * *

Pulling into the her allocated parking space over five hours later she felt completely overwhelmed, the traffic had been horrid, her son had slept most of the way and she had been alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of that night two years ago, how she would cope being back in Sunhill but mainly how she would explain her young son to his father. Lifting her son from his car seat she walked over to the tall house and rang the buzzer for her landlord. A few moments passed before the door opened. "Hi, we spoke on the phone, Stevie Moss" she introduced herself

"Daniel Campbell" he replied, "Let me show you in" he led her to some steps and down towards the blue front door, he pushed the key into the lock and opened the door "Any problems I am just upstairs. The garden is communal with my family and the upstairs flat so we ask for no animals or smoking" she shook her head to dismiss his concerns and he nodded "Enjoy" he jogged up the steps two at a time and she took a few moments to glance up at the huge townhouse before heading inside.

"Wakey wakey superstar" she whispered into his ear as he snuggled into her body "We're home". She closed the front door and turned back to her new home. Opening the door to her right and stepping into the pale blue bedroom, a huge double bed centered in the room and a wardrobe on the far wall, a door to the left side of the room which she guessed went into the bathroom, she pulled the door closed and moved down to the next door on the right, a small bathroom, it had the essentials but not much else, a door to the left leading into the bedroom. Moving back out into the hallway she closed the bathroom door and made her way down the far end and into coffee coloured living room and joining kitchen, it had a sofa along the near wall and a TV in the right hand corner, a coffee table centered in the room, the kitchen area was to the left and was bare of any personal touches, painted magnolia and with the bare essentials, it was a far cry from the home she had made for herself in Liverpool.

* * *

After a tortured night sleep and her son waking every few hours she flumped out of bed and into the bathroom, she switched on the shower, glancing back into the bedroom she sighed as her young son slept in his travel cot. Now he was deciding to sleep she thought before moving to push the door to and stripping her clothes and stepping into the shower. She had organised for him to start a nursery this morning and she wouldn't want him to be late. Today was an important day and she had to get it right. Ten minutes later she emerged from the shower and wrapped a towel round her slim body, she padded through to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. An hour later she was ready to go, her son had been fed. A short while later and a quick car journey she watched him play in the new nursery and she let out a frustrated sigh, she really wished things could be different for her son but instead of having the family she dreamed of for him, his father would only learn today of his existence and then most probably hate her. It wasn't that she thought he would reject their son, just that he would resent him, feel completely trapped by him.

* * *

She had been to the station only to be told by a young PC that the man was not in the station today, that he had been on the late shift and was now on his days off, he wouldn't be working for three days, she couldn't wait that long. She found herself standing outside his old apartment, praying he still lived there. She hadn't had the courage to ring the buzzer so she had waited for someone to leave and made her way through the open door. Standing outside his front door she cleared her throat and raised her hand and knocked gently. He opened the door quickly and all the blood drained from her face, struggling to contain her heavy breathing, she concentrated on deep breaths as he stood in grey shorts and a blue vest top. He half laughed and half smiled as he pulled her into a hug, she relaxed into his embrace. "I was not expecting to see you" he eventually spoke as he pulled away and gestured through his flat "Come in". She headed in the door and into the square shaped hall way, his living room to the left, the door open and the TV on. The bathroom door ajar straight in front of her and his bedroom door on the right, closed. She went into the living room and he pointed to the sofa "Sit down, do you want a drink Steve?" she rested down

"No I am good, thanks" she smiled as he sat down next to her. God she had missed him. "How have you been?" she asked

"I am good, things are going great" he grinned "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you?" he asked, she replied with a simple nod of her head "What are you doing here Stevie?"

"Unfinished business" she replied

"With work?" he "Are you transferring back?" clearly excited by her return

"No not exactly, it's more a personal reason"

"Sounds intriguing"

"Yeah" she replied, building the courage to tell him, he interrupted

"I just can't believe you are here" he grinned

"In the flesh" she smiled

"You left so suddenly Stevie" his face saddened "You didn't even say goodbye"

"I know everything got to much, I just had to escape" she daren't tell him that he was the reason she had to escape

"Are you back for good?"

"Yes" she replied "Listen, I have to tell you"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" he asked "I thought we were friends"

"We were. We are" she replied as she dug around in her bag and pulled out her phone. She unlocked her screen and pointed the phone at him "This is Bobby" she whispered "My son"

"Congratulations Stevie, I had no idea"

"Bobby" she stuttered "He is our son Smithy".


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter x

Chapter Two

He was laughing, that worried her, why he was laughing she had no idea. It was making her uneasy. He rose to his feet and paced the room. He turned back to her "Mine, you are saying he is mine, you have got to be kidding me". She shook her head and he frowned "No way Stevie, you ain't pinning this on me". Tears filled her eyes as the reality set in of how he felt about their son. She rose to her feet and he shook his head "We haven't even slept together Stevie" he laughed "This is ridiculous" he turned to face her "I have a girlfriend" god that was a slap in the face, she bit her lip "You have got this wrong"

"No" she replied "Bobby is your son Smithy"

"When, tell me when we crossed the line, I can't wait to hear"

"Sit down Smithy" she replied as she rested on the sofa, he copied her action "We were drunk"

"Well no shit Stevie, because if this actually did happen, I certainly don't remember it"

"Smithy please calm down"

"Calm down, really Stevie?" he shouted "What are you even doing here?"

"So you can get to know our son"

"Your son Stevie, that kid ain't nothing to do with me"

"He is your son"

"Well that's nothing to do with me, if he is mine, which I highly doubt, you are on your own"

"Seriously"

"I have a girlfriend and a life and you and your kid are nothing to do with it".

"Okay" tears rolled slowly down her cheeks "He is your son Smithy" she placed a small folded piece of paper to the coffee table "if you change your mind" she gestured to it "My address and phone number" she smiled "I'm sorry Smithy, I didn't mean for this to happen" she headed to the door and left.

* * *

Callum Stone had become a good friend of Smithy's, it had taken a while but they had got there in the end. He had felt Callum's eyes burn into him as he stormed down the corridor between the Sergeant and Inspectors office and into his office. Smithy shut the door and rested down next to his desk. The door opened abruptly and Smithy glanced up and sighed loudly "Not now Stone" he snapped before switching his computer on and busying himself with some paperwork on his desk

"It's your day off"

"And do I tell you what to do with your day off sergeant?" he snapped

"What you done?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have obviously upset her" he rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated with his boss "Donna". Smithy sighed at the mention of his girlfriend, with her long blonde hair, green eyes, tall curvaceous body, she was to die for, they had been together fifteen months and he was genuinely happy, or at least he had been until his life had been turned upside down this morning

"Its not her"

"Then what is it"

"Close the door Callum" he followed out the instruction and moved to sit down opposite the inspector "What's up Smithy?"

"I saw Stevie this morning"

"Moss?"

"Yeah" he nodded

"Jesus that's a blast from the past"

"She had a baby"

"No way, Stevie Moss with a kid, well I'll be damned"

"She says it's mine"

"Shit, what you going to do?"

"Nothing, it ain't mine, I never slept with her" Callum's eyes dropped and Smithy frowned "What do you know?"

"Noth-" he interrupted

"Don't give me that, what was that look?"

"Alright, don't blow your lid. My fortieth birthday, I got the feeling you and her, you know"

"Why?"

"You just got close and you told me you were going to fuck her"

"Nice" he replied "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You both seemed to forget, I didn't know for sure"

"You should of told me"

"If I had of known you knocked her up, I would have"

"I can't be a dad to that kid"

"Why?"

"I don't want kids, I told Donna it's never going to happen, I can't suddenly produce a sprog and say oh by the way this is my son"

"She would get it"

"She really wouldn't"

"So what you leave Stevie to do it on her own?" he asked "Like your Dad did to your Mum?"

"I am nothing like him"

"No?" he asked

"I would never hurt a woman"

"No just leave her to bring your kid up alone, without even supporting her financially, what kind of man does that make you?" he rose to his feet and headed to the closed door "Donna will understand and if she doesn't maybe she isn't the one, but right now Stevie and that kid should come first, your kid Smithy" he walked out and Smithy pushed his paperwork to the floor.

* * *

She had bathed her son and cuddled him close, she hated to think she had uprooted her life and Bobby's for nothing, Smithy had rejected them both, this was horrible, she was now more alone than ever and with no one to turn to she really didn't know what her next move would be. A few moments passed as she got her son ready for bed and laid him into his cot and kissed him gently before heading into the bathroom, she had showered, removed makeup and was now in her fluffy black dressing gown. She had been to see Bobby several times but as the child refused to sleep she gave in and despite it being just gone half past nine and she knew she shouldn't, she got him up and carried him into the living room, she switched the TV to children's channel and snuggled him into her body. The doorbell rang twenty minutes later and she jumped, she moved Bobby onto the sofa and headed towards the front door. "Smithy" she smiled as she opened the door "What are you doing here?"

"I think we should talk" he replied, she glanced through her flat to the living room "Is this a bad time?"

"Erm, its just, I, no it's fine come in" he stepped into the hallway and he turned back to her and she pointed to the living room "Bobby is in the living room, he wouldn't go to bed so we were having a quick cuddle" he smiled

"It's fine, lead the way"

"He is such a pain at bedtime" she smiled as she walked towards the living room, Smithy close behind, he stopped in the door way as she moved to their son and picked him up "Smithy, this is Bobby"

"Hey Bobby" he spoke and the boy buried his head into her shoulder

"Sorry, he is sleepy"

"Its fine" he replied "He is really sweet" she smiled and nodded as Smithy stared at the small child "I still can't believe you had a baby"

"Nope, neither can I most of the time" the boy yawned and she grinned "Hey sleepy head, time for bed" she smiled at Smithy "Do you mind?" she asked gesturing to the door

"Course not"

"Make yourself at home" she gestured to the sofa, before disappearing from sight.

* * *

Smithy moved round the living room, it was free from many personal touches, noticing a small photo on the side he picked it up and smiled at the blonde holding a new-born baby wrapped in a white blanket, she looked beautiful, albeit slightly tired. He placed it down again and headed to the sofa and sunk down, he could hear her soothing the boy to sleep. Was this his life now, a child, a little boy, a son, maybe he could do this after all. "Sorry about that, he is sleeping now"

"Okay" he sat in silence, not looking at her and after a few moments she frowned

"Smithy I don't mean to be rude but what do you want?" she asked "You made your feelings perfectly clear this morning"

"I want to support you, financially"

"I don't need you too"

"You say he is my son, I want to contribute, see you both alright"

"And what about Bobby?" he shrugged his shoulders "Do you want to get to know him?"

"I can't, I have a girlfriend Stevie, she will never speak to me again"

"He is your son"

"I get that Stevie but this is the best I can offer him" he rose to his feet "If you hadn't of ran away with him it may of been different"

"I didn't leave because of Bobby" she paused "And if I had told you, what would you have said?"

"Probably to get rid"

"And I would of said no, so it was better that I left"

"You still had no right to disappear with my child"

"I didn't intentionally disappear with your child, I didn't even know I was pregnant"

"No" he was shouting now

"No" so was she

"So why did you go?"

"Because of you. I left because I was in love with you".

* * *

I am thinking of changing the rating to M for the next chapter, I want it to be graphic in places, will people still read or does it put you off? Please review x


End file.
